Alley of Peril
by Shadowheart51
Summary: River Strife is a SOLDIER 2nd Class Medic. Hojo wants the General replaced with his newest project but Zack and the Soldiers as well as the Turks have other ideas.


Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII, just any of the ocs I am using.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One

River Strife brushed his soaking wet long bangs from his face as he followed the rest of his squadron through the pouring down rain to the transport van.

River Strife was a Soldier 2nd Class Medic (newly promoted to 2nd Class actually for about a month) at Shin-ra. He was 5'7" and thin and agile. He had waist-length dark red hair and bright blue eyes. He was only seventeen too. He wore the purple 2nd class uniform but under the shirt of it he wore a silver wolf's head necklace with a ruby attached to the end of the small chain.

A few hours later the transport van pulled to a stop at Shin-ra. Their mission was now officially over. Everyone was tired and wet.

River headed back to his dorm room. Once the door was unlocked he set his bag down and pulled off his boots, setting them near the door. He stood up and looked around quietly, wondering where Zack was or if he was even still living there with him. A week ago before River's mission Zack had been promoted to 1st Class and said he'd be moving up to the Firsts' floor housing.

Now, Zack Fair annoyed River to no end but he was about the only person who'd ever try to talk to him. Living with Fair in the same dorm wasn't easy either. Zack was messy while River was neat. Total opposites. River was quiet while Zack was loud. Everyone always wondered how the two were friends but truth be told Zack was the only 'friend' he had here. River had a hard time with the concept of being friends with someone since he'd never had any besides Vincent, but Vincent was currently miles away.

River heard a quiet yip come from the couch under the blanket that was piled up on it. He pulled at the cover only to giggle softly at the sight he found. His constant companion, a little fox named Fafner was curled up in a ball within the blanket. River fully pulled the blanket away and Fafner jumped up, yipping again, his tail wagging happily. River petted his head. "It's good to see you too, little one." He said to his fox.

River then left the room and checked Zack's room and found it like he thought he would, his stuff gone. He sighed and headed to his own room and took a quick shower, planning on resting afterward.

After showering, River placed on a pair of regular clothes which consisted of sweatpants and a t-shirt and flopped down on the couch. Fafner yipped and jumped up onto his chest and both were soon fast asleep.

* * *

River awoke to someone shaking his shoulder roughly and Fafner yapping in annoyance. Blue eyes shot open and a deft hand grabbed the outstretched arm of the person touching him. With little to no problem he flipped the person off of him with a kick and pinned the man down with his weight and a well placed bent arm at the person's side.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! River, you're so mean!" came a whine from underneath him.

River Strife blinked before fully becoming aware of just who he had kicked and pinned to the ground. He squeaked lightly and jumped up. "Sorry Zack!" he yelped.

"It's fine." Zack said, beaming up at the lithe red head staring down at him. He stood up. He rubbed the back of his neck then.

River took a step back and tilted his head to the side. "Is there something you needed, Zack?" he asked.

Zack shook his head, seeming a little down. "Nah, I just wanted to see if you came back from your mission okay. You weren't hurt, were you?"

Blue eyes looked at Zack quietly. Zack was annoying, yes and a pain too, but the genuine concern the man had shown him over the time since they had met was overwhelming sometimes. River smiled softly and reached out to touch Zack's arm. "I'm alright. Just came home wet and tired." He then looked over at the clock on the wall, realizing he had been asleep for four hours straight.

Zack brightened at that and grabbed River, pulling him under his arm, ruffling the red head's long hair playfully. "That's good you're not hurt." He let River go then. "Well, come on River. I bet you haven't eaten yet. Lets go out and get a bite to eat." He smiled at River.

River hesitated for a moment before sighing and nodding. "Okay, let me just change into something better than this."

"Aww, but you look cute just like that in an oversized t-shirt, sweatpants and your long hair all messy." Zack teased making River blush.

River fixed the man with a scowl. "Then I won't go with you." he replied.

"Okay, okay, okay! I'll quit. Go get dressed." Zack said.

River smiled softly. "Okay, Zacky." he answered and disappeared into his room to change.

Five minutes later River came out of the room wearing a black three-quarter length t-shirt and a dark pair of blue jeans and black combat. His long red hair had been tied up in a ponytail his bangs falling mainly over his right eye.

River smiled softly at Zack as he walked over to the First Class Soldier.

Zack Fair smiled back. "Come on. I'm starving now. Lets go."

River nodded and followed him out of the Shin-ra building.

As the Shin-ra building got farther behind them River cast a wary glance back. He sighed then before catching up to Zack once more. He wasn't going to let his nerves get to him that evening. He was going to enjoy being with his crazy but amazing friend. "Hey, Puppy! Wait up!"

* * *

AN: Hope you like it. If you want to see what River looks like you can pm me and I'll show you or you can check my profile for a link to his picture. Oh, the icon for the story is of River.


End file.
